Double T
|front_image = DoubleT-GTAV-front.png |rear_image = DoubleT-GTAV-rear.png |caption = A Double T in Grand Theft Auto V. |vehicle_class = Motorcycles |vehicle_type = Civilian motorcycle |body_style = Sports bike |capacity = 2 (rider and passenger) |manufacturer = Dinka |price = $12,000 (GTA Online) (Southern San Andreas Super Autos) |appearances = The Lost and Damned The Ballad of Gay Tony Grand Theft Auto V Grand Theft Auto Online |variants = Double T Custom |related = Akuma Thrust |makeyear = |swankness = 2/5 (GTA V) |dashtype = Sport Bike (needles) Sports Bike (dial texture) |inttxd = Sport Bike (GTA V) |carcols = }} ---- }} |wheeltype = Motorcycle |flags = EFLC GTA V |modelsets = |modelname = double (All games) |handlingname = DOUBLE (All games) |textlabelname = DOUBLE (All games) |roadspawn = Yes (All games) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 30 (GTA V) |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 80 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 65% White Plate 2 - 35% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Dinka Double T (Japanese: ダブルT) is a sports bike featured in The Lost and Damned, The Ballad of Gay Tony, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Episodes from Liberty City'' The bike's front fairing and headlights are similar to those of the , while its overall body design is more reminiscent to the . It is available in a variety of vivid body colors, usually sporting matching color wheels. Featured in The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony, the Double T is described as a modern bike with small seats and a short rear, as well as a very curved fuel tank. The headlights have a very small and narrow profile, giving the bike an aggressive aspect. According to the Uptown Riders, the Double T dominated the market until the Bati 800 appeared. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The bike returns in Grand Theft Auto V, with the same design as in EFLC. It also appears with an unknown window tint applied to the visor by default.File Data: Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Episodes from Liberty City'' The Double T is, according to the Uptown Riders website, powered by a 900cc inline-4 engine, coupled to a 5-speed gearbox, producing only 170 bhp, making it the least powerful of all six new motorcycles introduced in The Lost and Damned. Its high-revving engine, low-geared box along with poor gear-changing, make this a poor choice for getaways since a cop could easily drag one off it at mid first gear. Acceleration is anything but fun; due to its low-ratio shifting between first and second gears. EFLC Overview ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Double T has the theoretical highest "Speed & Weight" value there is in GTA V, weighing in at only 200 Kgs and being capable of reaching some of the highest top speeds. With a few acceleration upgrades, this also makes the bike good for climbing mountains when combined with its wide wheels. GTA V Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto V'' DinkaDoubleT-GTAV-Front.png|A Double T in the original version of GTA V. (Rear quarter view) DoubleT-GTAV-SSASA.png|The Double T on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Double-T-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Double T on Rockstar Games Social Club, 2013. DoubleT-GTAV-RockstarGamesSocialClub2019.jpg|The Double T on Rockstar Games Social Club, 2019. DoubleT-GTAV-RockstarGamesSocialClub2019-ActionSP.jpg|The Double T in Grand Theft Auto V on Rockstar Games Social Club. DoubleT-GTAV-RockstarGamesSocialClub2019-ActionMP.jpg|The Double T in Grand Theft Auto Online on Rockstar Games Social Club. Variants Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The Double T is one of the vehicles the Epsilon Program requests Michael De Santa acquire for them in Assuming the Truth. Locations ''The Lost and Damned'' *Can be found in Northwood, driven by the Uptown Riders. It is often found in a unique, orange color. *Can be found parked around the back of the largest mansion on Owl Creek Ave. *Usually spawns when driving an FIB Buffalo around Alderney. *Clay can be called to provide a Double T. ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *Can be found in Westdyke, Alderney and in Hove Beach, Broker. *Spawns in Star Junction when driving a Comet. *Spawns frequently when driving a Sultan RS. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Rarely found near the Dorset Drive—South Boulevard Del Perro intersection in Rockford Hills, it is located at one of the parking spaces of the Lifeinvader Office building. *Spawns frequently while riding around Del Perro with a Bati 801. *During the side mission Assuming the Truth, it is found in the parking lot of The Richman Hotel, north of the Los Santos Golf Club. *Can rarely be found at Route 68, near Sandy Shores. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available for purchase from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $12,000. Notable Owners *Uptown Riders Trivia General *The Double T is one of the very few bikes in the GTA series with thick-walled tires, another being the Zombie. *The default radio stations for the Double-T are: **''TLAD:'' The Beat 102.7. **''TBoGT:'' Vladivostok FM. **''GTA V: FlyLo FM, Los Santos Underground Radio and Soulwax FM. *Like many other vehicles in the GTA Universe, the name "Double-T" has got indecent value - if one reads "Double-T" like "TT", it sounds like the word "titty", a slang name for a woman's breasts. "Dinka Double T" would also sound like "think of titty." The name may also refer to the fact it may be twin-turbocharged, hence the TT, which is also an abbreviation for twin turbo. *Double '''T' could also be a play on Double R, which is notoriously known as the Honda RR series whether it is a 600RR or 1000RR. Double R also stands for Race Replica. *TT is the common abbreviation for Tourist Trophy, a reference to the famous race, one of the most famous motorcycle races in the world. *The Double T does not have a license plate, which deems it illegal for the road. ''The Lost and Damned'' *When the player calls Clay to order a Double T, Johnny refers to it just as a "Double". *The Double T has no speedometer. See also *Double T Custom - Custom variant. References Navigation }}de:Double T es:Double T pl:Double T Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in The Lost and Damned Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Dinka Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Bikes Category:Gang vehicles Category:Motorcycles Vehicle Class Category:Sport Bikes